Historias cortas
by bluish moon
Summary: Actividades de medianoche, entre otras cosas. One shots. (contenido algo diferente)
1. Chapter 1

**Medianoche**

Archie no podía dormir.

El muchacho había estado cambiando de posturas para dormir toda la noche, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, miro hacia el otro extremo de la habitación que no era ni grande ni pequeña, en la otra cama dormía su hermano Stear quien roncaba tenuemente .

Odiaba las noches como esas, donde era solo pensar y pensar sin poder cerrar los ojos, lo peor era que a la mañana siguiente tendría círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos que arruinarían su aspecto.

Porque si, era vanidoso, no quería sonar como un narcisista pero se sabía atractivo.

Claro que podía ser una espada de doble filo, así como tenía sus beneficios también tenía a chicas tontas como Annie babeando detrás de él y eso era un fastidio.

Y era peor aún el saber que lo había seguido hasta el San Pablo solo para suspirar más cómodamente, porque era una ilusa si creía que por eso él le haría caso.

La noche era fresca y podía escuchar el viento pegando contra las ventanas, su cabello estaba esparcido sobre la almohada y la parte de arriba de su pijama estaba tirada en el suelo, si tan solo las reglas no fueran tan estrictas…

Y si tan solo ella no fuera tan puritana…

Cerro los ojos y pensó en bucles dorados y un suave perfume, esos ojos traviesos tan verdes como hierba, los pequeños montículos que comenzaban a notarse, su silueta que parecía más armoniosa que la mayoría de las chicas, esa voz dulzona y la pequeña boca roja que necesitaba ser besada.

Pero no importaba que tan ardiente fuera su entusiasmo cada noche que el muchacho pensaba en ella, sabía que lo único que podía hacer era fantasear.

Porque Candy no le quería a él, ella quería a ese ingles pedante.

Y aunque no le agradaba el chico, no había mucho que criticar, Archie sabía apreciar la belleza tanto femenina como masculina.

El mismo se había encontrado algunas veces mirándole y admirándole.

Cubierto entre frazadas decidió perderse en su imaginación y llevo su mano cerca de su abdomen y más abajo, seria silencioso, nadie debía oírle.

Cerró los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Otra noche más.

O tal vez no... Porque no era una noche cualquiera, se la estaba pasando en grande mientras estrujaba las sabanas de una cama que no era la suya.

Disfrutando con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa que era casi perezosa, su piel perlaba en sudor mientras él y su compañero movían sus caderas con una cadencia sensual que bien y podría ser mortal, esa noche no estaba en su alcoba.

Era un huésped nocturno y nada más.

Y mientras su anfitrión trataba de acallar los débiles gemidos con besos que distaban de ser castos, largos cabellos castaños caían como una cortina escondiendo los rostros de ambos.

Archie coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y cerró los ojos cuando no resistió más. Sabía que estaban a punto de terminar y podía sentir su mirada sobre él, esos ojos azules que enfurecidos parecían casi negros, aunque en medio de la obscuridad de la habitación no había manera de distinguir el color.

Solo podía aferrarse a él y morderse los labios para no hacer ningún sonido que despertara a alguien.

Las monjas, benditas religiosas, a veces hacían guardias por los dormitorios de los chicos y si les descubrían…

Apretó las sabanas.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a comprobar que no era su habitación, esta era más grande y lujosa que la que el compartía con su hermano, y aunque era muy fácil escabullirse puesto que sus balcones eran vecinos, el miedo de ser encontrados en semejante situación no dejaba de apoderarse de él, eso y una extraña sensación de sentirse vivo en sus brazos.

Cuando dejo de sentir sus labios al fin le escucho decir su nombre.

— Archie…. — le susurro la voz.

— Archie….

El no contesto, solo quería sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, ya faltaba muy poco.

—Archie— de pronto el timbre de la voz que le llamaba había cambiado, aquella voz aterciopelada se había desvanecido.

— ¡Archie despierta!

El muchacho abrió los ojos, asustado, miró a su hermano con las manos en jarras ya vestido con el uniforme negro, se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

La Alcoba

Entre sabanas sucias y espacios obscuros un hombre yacía recargado sobre la cabecera de su cama.

Exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo y después miro hacia la ventana. El paisaje nocturno le era aburrido desde que se había mudado a un barrio más caro. Nada excitante pasaba nunca, como en su vida.

Solo sus obras teatrales le hacían recordar que estaba vivo y a veces le era imposible salir al escenario sin tener antes un ataque de pánico. Terry nunca había tenido uno hasta hace poco tiempo cuando se había dado cuenta que su carrera de actor o productor o cual fuera la cosa que estuviera haciendo era lo único que le quedaba.

Vivía solo. Los amigos eran contados. Su padre había muerto. Sus relaciones amorosas eran disfuncionales. La madre de Susana seguía acosándole a pesar de que su hija había fallecido hace años. Eleanor se había mudado a Francia. Y él no podía encontrarle más sentido a su vida que seguir haciendo papel tras papel.

Entonces se dio cuenta que el día que dejaran de amarlo aquellas personas que se decían sus seguidores, el día que dejaran de hacerlo, entonces no quedaría nadie más.

Su amor propio siempre lo amenazaba con saltar por la ventana y las críticas que en un principio le importaban un comino ahora se enterraban en su piel como dagas haciéndole sangrar.

Cuanto más viejo se hacía más sensible se volvía.

Ya no había tiempo para pensar en ángeles rubios riendo con él, ahora se reían de el…

Ya nada más le quedaba recordar memorias felices, momentos agridulces que solo jugaban con él, creándole esperanzas de una vida distinta y no de esto…

Sintió la mano que acariciaba su torso desnudo. Todos estos años le había perseguido hasta que al final el cedió porque… no sabía exactamente.

A su lado la persona más odiosa de su adolescencia le tocaba como una amante cariñosa y callaba resignada sabiendo que a él le gustaba el silencio.

No había caricias para la mujer que compartía su lecho.

No había odio, no había rencor y no había nada.

La pelirroja recogió su ropa. Era momento de volver con su esposo.


	4. Chapter 4

Regalos

— ¿Qué es?

— Si no lo abres jamás lo sabrás. — contesto el hombre levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

La rubia soltó una risita y desato el lazo de seda que anudaba la caja de regalo, parecía una caja de chocolates, pero cuando la sacudió para comprobar sus sospechas descubrió que se había equivocado.

No importaba, tal vez eran rosas.

Neil miro atentamente cada reacción de la joven, desde la mueca que hacia torciendo la boca cuando por fin había destapado la sorpresa, hasta los ojos desorbitados y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Un negligee de encajes color negro y otro blanco. Candy le miro sin entender, no había chocolates ni rosas…. Y esas prendas…. parecían salidas de algún cuento erótico que Neil se inventaba cada vez que se iban a dormir y que el muy cretino le obligaba a escuchar. Claro que Neil no era bueno relatando ese tipo de cosas, en las historias de Neil, la chica siempre acababa amordazada con un tomate en la boca impidiéndole hablar o alguna cosa por el estilo.

El señorito Leagan era un caballero sucio y retorcido, pero a Candy le trataba muy bien.

Habían pasado algunos años para que por fin la señorita White Andley callera rendida a sus encantos.

Neil había sido tan insistente que Candy lo había visto hasta en la sopa muchas veces, trabajaba sin parar y dirigía la cadena de hoteles que los Andley y los Leagan habían echado a andar.

Faltaba decir que se había puesto muy guapo y que ya no era el perrito faldero de su odiosa hermana Elisa.

— Eso se ve muy incómodo. — sentencio la rubia después de dejar su regalo sobre la mesita de noche y volver a taparse con el cobertor, esa mañana había amanecido resfriada y el muy insensible solo pensaba en su placer.

Neil puso los ojos en blanco y tomo la caja en sus manos.

— Pero cuando los viste dijiste que te gustaban. — dijo Neil tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Sabía que algo así pasaría, lo había previsto, Candy era tan cabeza dura, pero podía ser muy divertida en la privacidad, tanta religión la cohibía, él debía ayudarla.

Todo el camino al departamento de Candy, (porque se creía muy independiente viviendo sola), todo el trayecto hacia su casa, Neil no había dejado de imaginar y sentirse ansioso de verle alguna de esa lencería puesta solo para él.

No es que no pudiera imaginarla así…

Pero la había encontrado envuelta en cobijas y cuando quiso besarla, su aliento casi lo hacía desmayar.

Pero él tenía la culpa porque Candy se lo había advertido, la verdad es que a Neil no le importaba, incluso en ese momento con las ojeras que tenía que la hacían tan semejante a su animal Klin de cuando era niña, para el Candy se veía espectacular.

En su adolescencia lo había tenido tan obsesionado y todavía lo estaba… un poco.

Candy le miro y sonó su nariz tan fuerte como pudo, le arrebato la caja y hablo. — Espero que no estés esperando que me lo ponga hoy… estoy enferma.

Neil asintió con la cabeza baja. — Tienes razón, no tienes que ponértelo si no quieres.

Candy le miro triste y se rio bajito. — Tal vez lo piense cuando me sienta mejor….

Neil le volvió a besar, olvidando de nuevo el aliento a muerto que su rubia chica contenía a labios cerrados.


	5. Chapter 5

Una boda

Annie está comiendo pastel, porque ella es una dama y las damas no beben alcohol. Prefiere ahogar sus penas en el exquisito pastel de vainilla con betún de mantequilla, es simple, pero tiene un sabor que la podría volver adicta, hace mucho que no prueba algo tan bueno, aunque es una lástima que en cuanto la gente le pruebe se termine por completo y es el pastel más elegante que ha visto en su vida.

Con desánimo mira a los novios que bailan alegres su primer vals. Tal vez se equivoque, pero cree haber escuchado antes esa melodía, probablemente cuando era niña, no recuerda bien. Por otro lado Candy se ve preciosa con su vestido blanco de satín corte princesa que sin duda le queda como un guante, apenas y trae una corona de flores en la cabeza y el crucifijo que lleva a todas partes. Y se le ve tan enamorada de Albert que la mira con la misma adoración.

Annie no sabe que sentir.

Ya les ha felicitado, les dio un regalo y como parte de las damas de honor, Annie se aseguró que cada detalle fuera perfecto para los novios. Y eso la está matando.

En un jardín lleno de gente, Annie se siente más sola que nunca, no es que le moleste estar sentada en la mesa de solteros, tampoco se siente ofendida. Desde que Archie y ella terminaron no ha sentido la necesidad de buscar otra pareja y tampoco ha puesto mucho de su parte, siempre supo que su relación con Archie no llegaría a ningún lado. Por mucho tiempo simplemente se conformó con ser la mejor amiga de Candy, su vida amorosa podía pasar a un segundo plano.

Pero siempre había temido que este día llegara. El día en que ella se casara e hiciera su vida creando una verdadera línea que les separara y ya nada volviera a ser lo mismo. El día en que ella se casara y la dejara sola. Nunca se lo dijo. Y no lo hizo porque ni ella misma aprueba ese sentimiento. Era un pensamiento monstruoso, lo sigue siendo, pero ahí está y probablemente se lo llevara a la tumba.

Desde hace tiempo se resignó en ser esa amiga para la rubia, tal vez no siempre ha sido la mejor, pero ha tratado, al menos ese papel nadie se lo va a quitar, de eso si está segura, porque si su amistad algún día termina , entonces si sería el fin de Annie.

Su corazón acabaría por romperse en pequeños pedazos y tiene miedo porque ha escuchado de algunos corazones que nunca sanaron y Annie sospecha que el suyo sería imposible de reparar.

Anne Britter prefiere engañarse a sí misma y resignarse a seguir esa amistad de años que durante mucho tiempo la mantuvo confundida.

Nunca nadie le podrá entender. Y mientras este es el día más feliz para Candy… Annie bien y podría romper en llanto.


	6. Chapter 6

**La pequeña Ninfa**

Albert estaba en el despacho. Su oficina privada en Lakewood es donde le gusta trabajar después de estar todo el tiempo de viaje debido a más trabajo…

Ya habiendo leído y releído los libros contables de la última empresa que habían adquirido la semana anterior para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, también se la había pasado haciendo llamadas toda la mañana, en especial a su asistente George Johnson quien era enviado como su representante a Nueva York para cerrar una fabrica que habían comprado y que reestructurarían en poco tiempo.

Le dolía la cabeza. Con sus manos decidió darse un ligero masaje, estaba agotado. Para. Despejarse prefería mirar por la ventana de cristal hacia el jardín donde se encontraban sus sobrinos jugando. Como le gustaría estar en el lugar de cualquiera de esos chicos.

Afuera Stear estaba probando su último invento y los demás miraban atentos si funcionaba, entre ellos estaba su pequeña Candy, riendo de las curiosidades de Stear y abrumada entre las atenciones de Archie y Anthony. Aunque de los dos era Anthony quien se desvivía por obtener la atención de la rubia cuando ella solo le tomaba como a un amigo, aunque no se podía decir que su trato con los jóvenes no se basaba un poco en esa coquetería que nadie sabía dónde había aprendido. A tía Elroy no le gustaba que se comportara así, bien decía que tanta familiaridad hacia un hombre bien y fuera de la familia era algo inapropiado.

Pero tal vez era el hecho de que era tan revoltosa como cualquiera de ellos que los jovencitos de su edad creían que Candy sentía algo especial por ellos, podía ver en sus rostros como la pequeña Candy era su fantasía de juventud.

Albert cerro los ojos un momento tratando de descansar un poco. Pero cuando los abrió e intento mirar la escena del jardín con mas atención descubrió que la joven había desaparecido, supuso que ya podría verla después mientras fingía reprenderla frente a la tía Elroy.

Trabajo unos minutos más y justo cuando se dispuso en descolgar el teléfono, descubrió a Candice sonriendo divertida mientras jugaba con las bisagras de la puerta como si fuera lo mas entretenido que hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

Era difícil saber si esa chiquilla sabía lo que le hacia, en especial con esa sonrisa dulce que distaba de ser la misma a la que le dedicaba a los demás. Era ponzoñosa. Mala para el, para un hombre que no debería tener apetitos por una jovencita a la que le doblaba la edad.

Se cuestionaba que significaba, ya tenia el corazón de sus sobrinos, era parte de la familia Ardlay y el haría cualquier cosa que le pidiese. Cualquier cosa…

A veces en ese momento cuando se lo preguntaba ella venía a el sin una palabra, caminando sigilosamente por la habitación aprovechando el instante en que sabia nadie les podría descubrir. Comenzaba a desprenderse de los lazos con los que ataba sus coletas y después jugaba con los botones de su vestido. No tenia el mas mínimo pudor en mostrar la nueva voluptuosidad que transforma su cuerpo.

Tal vez no debía sentirse culpable, Candy había dejado de ser una niña hace ya algún tiempo, ella misma se lo había confesado en un susurro en el cumpleaños de la tia abuela.

Albert se ruborizo como respuesta, estaba aturdido, cuando era una pequeña llorona jamás pensó ser su confesor para todo tipo de detalles, pero no podía negar que el titulo le halagaba.

Una vez que ella sabia que le tenía a su merced, Candy no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor, pues podía observar claramente el deseo en los ojos de su benefactor. Albert estaba embelesado con su figura desnuda; desde la armoniosa silueta de sus jóvenes senos hasta la zona de la entrepierna donde descansaba su feminidad y esos muslos tiernos pero firmes.

No sabia si cubrirla o sentarla en su regazo, era muy joven para un hombre de casi treinta años… Y de cualquier otra edad.

Se sentía turbado por lo débil que era. La pequeña ninfa no era tonta y sabia que le tenía en su poder.

 **(lo siento, anoche me quede viendo la película de lolita)**


End file.
